villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scorch (Spyro)
Scorch is a monstrous winged beast and a boss in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. He is a transformed Rhynoc, who was "created" by the Sorceress in order to execute all enemies and destroy all monsters. History Scorch was originally a Rhynoc soldier from the kingdom of Midnight Mountain in the Forgotten Worlds, serving under the command of the Sorceress. Prior to Scorch's transformation when the Sorceress got fed up with Spyro's bravery and selfless meddling, she decided to create "a monster to end all monsters". Bianca was horrified to realize that the only reason why the Dragon Eggs were brought to the Forgotten Realms was so that the Sorceress could kill the baby dragons to get their wings for a spell to become immortal. Furious, Bianca abandoned her mistress and headed off to save a captured Hunter. The Sorceress then decided to turn one of her Rhynocs into a murderous monster in order to kill Spyro. Two Rhynocs were nearby, keeping an eye out on the captured Agent 9, and one of them pushed his cowardly comrade, Scorch, towards their queen. Scorch was turned into a horrific bat-like monster by the Sorceress, who was sent to a pit to execute Spyro. A Monster to End All Monsters The Sorceress succeed in transforming her soldier Scorch into her ultimate monster and sent him to Scorch's Pit, a lava pit within a giant dead whale's skeleton outside the land of Evening Lake to kill Spyro. When he arrived, Bentley showed up to aid Spyro in beating Scorch. Working together, the dragon and the yeti defeated the beast and sent him tumbling into a pool of lava, killing him. Powers and Abilities Scorch, after being turned into a bat-like winged beast by the Sorceress, was given certain magical abilities used in dispatching her enemies and any creature that stands in its way. Scorch can create a magic force field surrounding to protect himself when in flight or on ground but only for a limited time, which leaves him open for projectile attacks. He can unleash a wave of energy orbs that explodes upon his enemies like bombs. And last but not least, Scorch can create red dinosaur eggs and throw them on the ground. When the eggs hatched and open, small swarms of weaker monsters wake up and attack. They include crabs which are easy to defeat, bombers who can be outrun or flamed and sentient fire-bombs which must be outrun. Sometimes one of these eggs brings back a resurrected Buzz as he attacks. Gallery Scorch Reignited Trophy.png Scorch_original.png|Scorch in his original design. Scorch's death.jpg|Scorch's death. Trivia *Scorch was named after a realm in Autumn Plains in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. The difference is that Scorch the soldier is part of the Rhynoc army while the desert land Scorch and its castle were under the control of a band of evil soldiers. *Scorch is considered easier to defeat than Spike despite being the penultimate boss. *Despite being a boss in a kids game, Scorch's pit was quite a dark setting, considering it's set in a rotting corpse in the middle of an acid ocean of nothingness. *Scorch was likely the most powerful of the Sorceress' creations because he was the only one created via her scepter. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Spyro Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Summoners Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Vampires Category:Ferals Category:Predator Category:Mutated Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal